


Under Your Wing

by aarontveitisgreat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarontveitisgreat/pseuds/aarontveitisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras wakes up one day with wings, he discovers the best-kept secret in Les Amis, the only one that Courfeyrac didn't end up spilling when he was drunk.<br/>"There's only one person who doesn't have wings, and that's Grantaire. At least we think he doesn't have them..."<br/>"What happened to his?"<br/>"No one really knows what exactly happened. Some say he's never had them, others say his were removed, and some say that he prefers to keep them hidden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I have started to write this in my notebook, but I am going to type it up soon!  
> Any advice?

Enjolras woke up to a prickling sensation on his back and his shoulder blades itching painfully. He slowly sat up, feeling like there was a heavy weight on his back. Had he fallen asleep in an unusual way? The last thing he remembered was getting into bed and going to sleep, and nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. Stretching his arms backwards, Enjolras froze as he felt something strange brush by his fingers. Now that was definitely not normal. In an attempt to see what it was he craned his neck back so he could see behind him. He stared at the image, barely believing what he was seeing. He then proceeded to let out one of the girliest screams he had ever screamed when he realized that the mass of golden feathers he had seen was extending from his back. Jumping up from his bed, Enjolras ran over to his door where a full-length mirror was hanging. The golden wings were still behind him, apparently being attached to him. Their color was the same as his hair, a dark blonde. As he leaned in to look closer at his reflection, Enjolras noted that his eyes were now rimmed with that same golden color of his hair and wings.  
"This is just a dream," he whispered to himself, watching the wings flutter in his reflection. Closing his eyes, Enjolras tried to think of anything but the wings, hoping they would disappear. Instead his thoughts immediately went to flying, of using the wings to soar in the sky. He felt a slight gust of wind go past him, softly whipping around in a slowly circle. His whole body seemed to be lighter, as if half of his weight had suddenly disappeared. He quickly opened his eyes and saw his feet lift a couple of inches from the ground, above the wooden floor of his apartment. The man was speechless as he watched the wings wave softly back and forth in his reflection while the sunlight from the window surrounded the blonde in a soft yellow light. If someone had seen him they might have mistaken him for an angel with his wings and the golden halo around him. "No way," Enjolras breathed out as he hovered in the air, stirring the papers on the desk next to his bed.  
"Enjolras? You in there?" Combeferre's voice rung out from behind the door. Enjolras froze, the wings still keeping him aloft. Should he tell Combeferre? Of course he would, seeing as he would probably find out anyway. Enjolras let out a soft chuckle as he imagined what Combeferre's reaction would be when he saw the new accessory on his friend's back, but he quickly stopped when he thought of exactly what was going to happen. After a couple of moments of silence Enjolras started to panic. How was he going to get down, back to the ground? Were the wings permanent. And if they were permanent, how was he going to hide them from the rest of the world?  
"Yeah, I'm here." Enjolras replied, still hovering a couple of inches off the floor, his wings twitching for some unknown reason, which caused him to panic even more. The door swung open and Combeferre walked in, his head ducked down as he read a paper that he was holding. With a sigh he looked up at Enjolras.  
"So I reading...." he paused as he took in the sight, the bright light still bathing the now-panicked Enjolras in its brilliant glow. He raised an eyebrow and closed his book. "Well, that is an interesting development you have going on there. What happened?"  
"Do you think I know? I don't even know how to stop them!" The blonde replied with a cry, desperately gesturing behind him, as if trying to shrug the wings off of his shoulders.  
"Just try to think of anything other than the wings. Or flying for that matter. Imagine rocks, falling, I don't know, whatever you think of that will bring you down." Combeferre advised, stepping away from the door and towards his friend. Enjolras tried to think of falling through the air, no wings to help him, and immediately felt himself being pulled down to Earth. Combeferre dropped his book on the bed and caught the blonde's arm, helping him stay steady on his feet when he hit the ground.

"Thanks," Combeferre smiled kindly as he let go of Enjolras.  
"No problem. D'you want some coffee or something?"  
"Some coffee would be great, 'Ferre. Should I come with you?"  
"It' probably best that you don't leave your room until you can control your wings a bit more. While I'm doing that, is there anyone that you'd want to come over?"  
"Just Courf', please." Combeferre nodded and turned around, heading back into the kitchen. Enjolras sighed and shook his head, amazed at how unfazed his friend was by the situation. He was lucky to have such a great companion like him. If Enjolras had been in Combeferre's place he probably would have screamed and turned around by then. Enjolras didn't know how he did it, but Combeferre always managed to stay calm, and he always had an answer to pretty much every question someone asked him. Now Courfeyrac was an entirely different matter. He'd probably have a cliched reaction that involves screaming and fainting. Enjolras smirked, imagining Courfeyrac's reaction to the wings.  
"Hey, Courf'? It's Combeferre. Can you come over to Enjolras' place? No he's not dead. No, there are no girls. Just be here soon, okay?"  
"'Ferre?" Enjolras called.  
"Yes, Enjolras?" The ginger replied, putting his phone back in his pocket as he went back into the bedroom, a mug of coffee in his hand. He handed it to Enjolras, who took it with a grateful nod of thanks. Luckily Combeferre knew Enjolras' favorite way of making coffee by heart, so he got it exactly the way the blonde liked it.  
"How did you know that those thoughts would help me stop flying? It's not like everyone knows stuff like that," For some strange reason, Combeferre's face seemed to grow paler, but it was difficult to tell, seeing as he was naturally as white as a ghost might be.  
"Oh, I read a fantasy book about flight, and one of the topics was humans with wings, so I took a wild guess,"  
"Can I read that book?" Combeferre shook his head quickly, startling Enjolras, who had set his mug down on the table.  
"I returned it to the library a while ago, once I'd finished reading. Don't try looking," he added, answering Enjolras' unasked question. "The last time I checked it was out of circulation. I don't know why, guess it might've been damaged or something like that. Sorry," The blonde groaned, flopping back down on his bed, letting out a small yelp as the giant wings engulfed him in feathers, causing him to go into a small sneezing fit when a few feathers tickled his nose. As the sneezing slowed there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Are you going to let me in?" Courfeyrac's voice yelled from outside the apartment.  
"You do have a key, you know?" Enjolras replied, still remaining on the bed, his face red from sneezing so much in such a short span of time.  
"Oh right! Forget about that for a second," A second later the door was open and Enjolras could hear Courfeyrac walked into the empty kitchen. "Where are you guys?"  
"In my room!" Enjolras directed, sitting up quickly as Courfeyrac entered. The brunette stopped and looked at Enjolras, making eye contact with him. Then he looked at the blonde wings, and looked at Combeferre, who nodded.  
"Took him long enough!" Courfeyrac laughed, shrugging of his jacket as Enjolras watched in confusion. Underneath was a white t-shirt with two slits at the shoulder blades. Enjolras stared in shock as giant brown wings extended from the slits, fluttering gently as Courfeyrac stretched backwards, his back arching like a cat's. Combeferre removed his bright blue hoodie and revealed a green tank top with similar slits. He went on to fold his hoodie meticulously as his own pair of wings spread out behind him, just as dusty red as his hair.  
"Sorry about having to keep this a secret, the rule's been around for years," Courfeyrac apologized as Enjolras stared at the two in surprise, his mouth hanging open.  
"How long have you guys had them?" "Well I've had them for about three months now, I'd say. And 'Ferre's had them for at least six, out of everyone he's had them the longest." "Out of everyone? Wait a second, does everyone else have them too?" Combeferre gave a look to Courfeyrac, who nodded solemnly.  
"Everyone including Cosette and Eponine. There's only one person who doesn't have wings, and that's Grantaire. At least we think he doesn't have them..."  
"What happened to his?"  
"No one really knows what exactly happened. Some say he's never had them, others say his were removed, and some say that he prefers to keep them hidden. Personally I'm not too interested in the subject as long as he's loyal, which he has been for as long as he's been around." Combeferre answered, sitting down on the bed as Enjolras took everything in, still a bit annoyed that his friends never told him that they had wings. At least now their was a reason for the stray feathers Enjolras had seen lying around the cafe. Back then he had dismissed it as the remains of some stray cat's dinner, but now that he knew the truth he felt a bit embarrassed for not figuring it out.  
"So everyone else already has theirs?" Courfeyrac nodded. "Even Gavroche?" Another nod. Enjolras let out a loud groan and flopped back down onto the bed, and thankfully this time it did not result in another sneezing fit. "If everyone else already has their wings, then why am I the leader? From what you're saying it's an honor to have wings, but I haven't had them for so long, I literally just woke up with them!"  
"It doesn't matter when your wings come," Combeferre replied, pulling Enjolras back up and wrapping a wing around him, forcing the blonde to move closer to him. "All that matters is that you have them now."  
"I say we call an emergency meeting at the cafe in celebration of our leader earning his wings!" Courfeyrac cheered, breaking into Combeferre's emotional and inspiring speech. Combeferre sighed and pulled out his phone in response, sending a mass text to everyone in Les Amis plus Cosette, Eponine, and Gavroche.  
"Quick question before we go. How do I make the wings disappear like you guys do?"  
"Just focus on their essence and think about them pulling back into you, and they'll do just fine. And it's called retracting, in case you were wondering," Enjolras closed his eyes again and focused, this time on what Combeferre had instructed. When he opened them, Courfeyrac was giving him a thumbs-up, and the weight he had felt on his back was gone. The other two also retracted their wings, and Enjolras watched in awe as the wings seemed to fold up and disappear into nothing, leaving no trace that they had ever existed. Courfeyrac and Combeferre then proceeded to put their jackets back on, not wanting to leave their slits open in winter.  
"Put a shirt on, you can't go out in public shirtless!" Enjolras turned a little bit red in the face and threw on a red hoodie, keeping on the sweats he had slept in as he pulled on some old ratty sneakers. Usually he would take more time making himself look more professional, but he was too excited to care. Together the three friends left Enjolras' apartment, Combeferre locking the door behind them when the other two completely forgot about it.  
When they got to the cafe, everyone that Combeferre had texted were waiting upstairs at their usual table. As soon as they stepped inside of the upstairs lounge Combeferre quickly closed the door and locked it with a small golden key while Courfeyrac pulleding the shades down so no one could see into the room.  
"So we have some important news to announce." Courfeyrac proclaimed, silencing the group. Enjolras, would you like the honor of telling them?" Enjolras nodded as an answer to Courfeyrac's question. He waited for Combeferre and Courfeyrac to take their seats, the anticipation killing him. As soon as they were seated he quickly slipped off his hoodie, leaving him in nothing but sweatpants and sneakers. Eponine wolf-whistled and winked as Cosette rolled her eyes, smacking her lightly in a scolding manner. Ignoring the two girls, who were now playfully poking each other, Enjolras closed his eyes and imagined the golden wings unfurling from his back. Judging from the gasps and the sudden weight on his shoulder blades, he guessed that he had succeeded.  
"So does that mean that we can show ours?" Joly asked, directing his question toward the group in general. Combeferre nodded, and there was suddenly wings appearing everywhere as jackets and hoodies were tossed carelessly around the room. Apparently everyone else had come prepared, wearing t-shirts or tank tops underneath to keep from going shirtless when they revealed their wings. Cosette quickly reached down and pulled a large t-shirt out of her bag, tossing it to Enjolras, who caught it while giving her a confused look.  
"It already has slits in it, I always keep a couple on hand in case someone forgets." She informed Enjolras as her light yellow wings fluttered. Marius grinned and wrapped his wings around his girlfriend, presumably kissing her as they were surrounded in a feathery bubble. 

"Couples," Eponine muttered as her dark brown wings rustled with anger.  
"Took you long enough!" Bahorel called out to a smattering of applause.  
"They're so pretty!" Jehan cooed, his violet feathers rustling with excitement. Enjolras noticed that everyone's wings matched their hair colors, including Jehan, whose hair had been died purple a couple of weeks ago and had remained that way. Bossuet's wings were almost the same color as Eponine's, about a shade darker, almost black. Enjolras suspected that if Bossuet had hair, it would be that color.  
While everyone was congratulating and complimenting Enjolras on his wings, the leader noticed that Grantaire was not in his usual spot.  
"Where's Grantaire?" He asked, as the conversations died down.  
"He's probably on the roof. That's where he always goes when someone gets their wings, and that's pretty much every time an emergency meeting has been called." Enjolras thanked Bossuet for his reply and walked over to the door across the room that lead to the roof.  
"I'll be back in a minute." He announced to the group, exiting the room.  
"Don't forget to retract your wings!" Combeferre yelled at him. Enjolras sighed and quickly pulled his wings back in and throwing on the shirt Cosette had given him before he continued up the stairs. Once he got outside he took in a deep breath of fresh air, the cool August breeze sending a shiver down his spine.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Apollo," Grantaire's voice drawled from above him. Enjolras looked up and saw Grantaire leaning off of the edge of the roof that covered the stairs, about seven or eight feet above the roof top itself.  
"How did you get up there?" Enjolras questioned, still staring at Grantaire, who was now sipping something, presumably alcoholic, from a silvery flask. Grantaire smirked at the blonde.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Why did you come up here?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Grantaire sat up, putting his flask in a pocket of his jacket.  
"Ah, fighting back are we? Apollo doesn't like it when he is questioned, does he? After all, he is a God, and why should we question him?"  
"I'm not fighting back, I was merely asking a question of my own." Enjolras retorted, trying not to scream in frustration at the man in front of him. Somehow Grantaire always managed to get on his nerves, even when he wasn't trying. It would get very annoying sometimes, like today for instance.  
"Getting defensive now, no?" As he spoke Grantaire jumped off of the roof, landing on his feet in front of Enjolras. He dusted off his clothes and started to walk around, circling Enjolras like a predator circles its prey, a glint in his eye.  
"Getting offensive now, no?" Enjolras mocked Grantaire, imitating his raspy voice with almost deadly accuracy. The other man scowled and started to walk straight towards Enjolras, but then stopped suddenly. He laughed to himself and patted Enjolras on the shoulder, smiling.  
"See you later, Apollo. Oh, and congratulations on getting your wings. Try not to fly too close to the sun with them, you might get blinded," And with that he went back down the stairs, exiting the roof, leaving the other man by himself. Enjolras heard the door slam downstairs. He stared at the door, trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened. What had caused Grantaire to leave so quickly? There had never been a time where he had denied himself an opportunity to argue Enjolras. Had he simply given up? With a sigh, the blonde shook his head and went back downstairs. He was greeted with silence and faces full of confusion.  
"What happened up there? Grantaire just walked through here and went back downstairs. Is everything okay?" Jehan questioned as soon as Enjolras took his usual seat at the table, the 'head' chair, or the 'Sun-God's throne', a name Grantaire had given it during one of his drunken rants.  
"Was there a fight?" Gavroche was hovering a few feet in the air and unlike the others, his expression was eager and curious.  
"It was nothing, really," Enjolras replied, "We just talked a little bit, and then he got defensive and it seemed like we were going to fight, but then he just left like nothing happened!" He looked around at his friends, hoping that they would give him answers, but they still had confused expressions on their faces.  
"I'm sure that Musichetta will take good care of him downstairs, she's used to it," Bossuet tried to comfort Enjolras, placing a hand on his shoulder. Enjolras thanked the man as he returned to his seat, his wings still out.   
"May I please have a word with you, Enjolras?" Jehan's voice softly requested.   
"Sure, where do you want to talk?"   
"Outside, please," Enjolras went back over to the door, holding it open for the man as he retracted his colorful wings, heading up the stairs as Enjolras followed. Jehan walked out onto the roof and, after holding the door open long enough so Enjolras could slip through, strolled over to a small vegetable garden and sat on a small wooden bench, where he motioned for Enjolras to take a seat next to him. "First of all, my congratulations to you for getting your wings," Jehan started softly, smiling.  
"Thank you, Jehan. May I please ask a quick question before you tell me what you had wanted to say?"   
"Of course,"   
"How do people get their wings?"   
"Now that is a question Combeferre would be better at answering, but I will do my best." Enjolras got comfortable on the bench, knowing that it was going to be a long story. "There was a time in history when many people had wings. They were the strongest, most intelligent, and most beautiful humans of their day. Unfortunately for them, many people wanted those traits and believed that if they took their wings, they would get all of the glory for themselves. For hundreds of years these 'wing poachers' roamed the entire globe, searching for the people with the magical wings. By the late 1900s, nearly three-quarters of the winged population had either been killed or had their wings removed by poachers. During this time, almost all of the journals, diaries, and videos that winged people had made were destroyed, so no one knew how people were getting wings. Fortunately for us, however, a diary was found, the diary of a young boy who had been killed by poachers. He said that his mother had told him that his ancestors had done something that was worthy of blessing his family, but it would be many years until they received their gift, which turned out to be the wings."   
"So it is judged on your ancestor doing something?"   
"Not exactly. To get your wings your family must have been blessed, and you must follow the path that will lead you to doing something worthy for a noble cause."

"Define what a noble cause is."  
"Joining an activist group that fights for minorities is a great example," Jehan winked as Enjolras chuckled softly. "Saving someone's life, doing the right thing in the face of adversity, you know, the stuff you hear on the news when they're talking about people doing good deeds." He paused, letting the other man take it all in.  
"Okay, that answered my question perfectly. Thanks,"  
"It was no problem, my friend. Now may I continue with what I was going to say?" Enjolras nodded, permitting him to speak. "You are in love, no?"  
"What?" Enjolras scoffed. "Me, in love? That's like R being sober!"  
"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Grantaire?" Jehan retorted, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "You followed him to the roof, and you keep on mentioning him in conversation. A week ago, you probably would not have noticed if he had, pardon my pun, sprouted wings and flown around the room."  
"And how does this prove that I am in love with him?"  
"It doesn't prove anything, Enjolras. That's all I had wanted to really say," Jehan stood up and started walking back to the stairs. He stopped and turned, facing the garden. "Just so you know, this conversation was between just the two of us." And with that he spun back around and walked downstairs, leaving Enjolras alone on the roof twice in a day. He remained on the bench, repeating Jehan's words in his head until they sounded like nonsense. Could he really be in love? Had the 'marble statue', as so many of his friends had called him, finally cracked? "Enjolras?" He jumped up, startled as Combeferre's voice called his name. "Yeah, 'Ferre?" "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Everyone except for Courf' and me left, and we scheduled the next meeting for tomorrow." "I'm fine." It was a lie, and Enjolras knew that Combeferre could tell.

"Do you want to walk back to the apartment with me? Or would you like to go by yourself?"

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind,"  
"Why would I mind?" Combeferre questioned quietly, smirking at the blonde. Enjolras chuckled and stood up, walking over to the stairs where his friend was waiting. As he walked over, he saw something white fall from the edge of the stairs, spiraling down to the roof. As he reached Combeferre, Enjolras bent down and picked up the mysterious object, inspecting it as he curiously twirled it between his fingers. "What is it?" Combeferre questioned as Enjolras stood up.


End file.
